


Sick for Your Love

by WaitingtoBloom



Series: Disney Fairies Formula 1 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caring George Russell, Developing Relationship, Disney Fairies - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sir Lewis Hamilton, get these idiots together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingtoBloom/pseuds/WaitingtoBloom
Summary: King Lewis is sick and George is going to do everything in his power to make his royal highness feel better. Maybe he is the best medicine though.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: Disney Fairies Formula 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210532
Kudos: 28





	Sick for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something short & simple that popped into my head. It's just fun writing in this verse. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Alternative title: Cough Cough Fall in Love

If George would take a moment to stop and take inventory of himself he’d realize just how tired he was, but he couldn’t afford to do that, not when the king was sick. Both him and Sebastian had spent the last two days splitting all of their time between flying around the kingdom looking for remedies and staying by the ailing king's bedside to keep him company. Dr. Ian assured them that the illness wasn’t anything life-threatening and should resolve itself in time, but that didn’t mean King Lewis wouldn’t be miserable all the while. 

And miserable he had been. 

The king was fighting a constant battle of shivering, sneezing, and coughing. His temperature rapidly shifting between burning hot and freezing cold, and he was having difficulty keeping any solid food down. Sebastian had personally visited the Winter Kingdom to get some magically frozen ice packs that wouldn’t melt to help reduce the king’s fever. While he had quite literally taken a leaf out of Lando’s book, and gotten the king to drink some chamomile tea to make him sleep easier. But the biggest problem was still finding something that the king was able to eat. His royal highness had refused Romain’s chicken noodle soup, because apparently being gravely ill was not an excuse to give up veganism. But that meant he’d basically been subsisting on a combination of tea, water, and the odd cracker. 

And George knew that wasn’t good enough. 

So he was flying to the garden-talents’ land with the hope of finding some vegetables that King Lewis would be able to stomach in a broth. 

“ _Bonjour_ George!” A voice called out to him as soon as he landed by the vegetable garden. 

He looked and saw Pierre walking toward him. The fairy was wearing a straw hat to keep the sun out of his eyes, and his pink tunic was covered in dirt, but he looked as jovial as ever. A stark contrast to the eye bags he was probably sporting, he mused bitterly. 

“Pierre,” he smiled, hugging his friend in greeting, dodging the brim of his hat. “Do you think you can help me?” 

“Well,” he smirked, “I don’t know if I can cure the king’s illness, but I do have some vegetables and a soup recipe for you, or for Romain I suppose.” 

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

“Thank you so much Pierre.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he said, going to retrieve a nearby basket of vegetables. “See if he can keep some toast down first, then you can try the soup. I can’t promise it will help him feel better, but it is delicious and most importantly _vegan_.” Pierre emphasized the last word by pushing a basket containing what looked like squash and seeds of some kind into his chest. 

“The recipe is in the basket,” he said gesturing to the rolled up piece of parchment, “Romain should already have apples and all the other ingredients needed.” 

“You’re a lifesaver Pierre, I’m sure that the king will love it.” 

“I hope so,” he said, patting him on the shoulder. “And George,” Pierre spoke up before he could take off, “get some rest please. I’m sure the king would be heartbroken if you fell ill, because you were too busy taking care of him to look after yourself.” 

He wasn’t sure the king would be quite so bereaved, but still, it felt good knowing someone was looking after him.

“I promise, if the king eats today I’ll sleep like a baby tonight.” 

Pierre rolled his eyes. 

“Okay fine, in that case I hope his royal highness loves his soup.” 

“He will,” George said fluttering into the air, “because you’re amazing. Thanks Pierre!” He adjusted the basket in his arms once more, before shooting off toward the royal palace. 

Pierre stood staring at the place in the sky he had just occupied before sighing. 

“I hope he gets laid for all of this,” he muttered, before heading back to the garden. _Maybe he should have added some aphrodisiacs to the recipe_. 

\----------------------

It turned out that Pierre needn’t have worried at all. George had propped the king up on a few of his many ornate pillows, and carefully fed him the roasted butternut squash soup. He stayed by his bedside, casually recounting the details of his day, and when 30 minutes later it didn’t seem like King Lewis was going to be lunging for the bucket by his bedside anytime soon, he eased him back to sleep, and left to finally get some of his own. 

And it looked like George shouldn’t have been worried either, because when he pushed open the large wooden doors of the king’s bedchamber the next morning, he was met with Lewis’ smiling face. 

“George!” The king greeted, sitting up from under his puffy purple duvet. “You’re back!” 

He couldn’t deny that his heart fluttered a little bit at the king’s excitement to see him. 

“I am. I see you’re feeling much better this morning.” 

“Mhmm. My head still hurts a little bit, but other than that I feel so much better. I’m telling you it was whatever was in that soup you gave me,” he gushed. The king was practically oozing happiness, turning to face him as he sat in the chair he had previously stationed next to the bed. 

“I’m sure Pierre will be happy to hear that,” he smiled. 

“Pierre?” 

“Yes, he’s my friend and a garden-talent. I mentioned him to you yesterday, but you were probably too out of it to remember. I went to him searching for a vegan recipe for one very sick royal.” 

“No I remember,” Lewis hurried to correct him, “I always listen when you speak George. I just had no idea it was _his_ recipe.” 

“Mhmm, his vegetables as well,” he hummed.

“Then when the doctor gives me the okay I’d love to thank him...and maybe meet him if that’s okay with you.” 

The shy expression on the king’s face was a bit...unsettling. He had no problem with Lewis meeting Pierre or even expressing...interest in Pierre, but he didn’t like that timid look one bit. Apparently, one vegetable soup was enough to earn the king’s favor nowadays. Who cares about two days of constant ministrations right? 

But he couldn’t do anything to deny the king, especially not when he was looking at him with the biggest brown puppy dog eyes. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his hand. 

“You seem lost in thought,” the king stated. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No! You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” George rushed to correct. “Of course I can introduce you to Pierre if you want.” 

The king’s answering smile was so blinding that it almost didn’t hurt. 

“Thank you. I know how important your friends are to you, and I’d like to meet them. You know,” he waved his hand vaguely, “outside of all this.” 

Wait. _What?_ He knew his shock must be showing on his face, but he couldn’t force himself to return to a neutral expression. “You want to meet Pierre...because of me.”

The king’s wariness returned, and he fisted his hands in the violet comforter. “Well, if that would be okay with you. I know that you aren’t a friend, or even an employee really, but you um mean a lot to me George.” He looked into his eyes. “And I would like to mean a lot to you as well.” 

If the past few days hadn’t been telling, this moment alone was enough to assure George that he had grown incredibly soft for the most powerful man he had ever met. No one got to see this side of Lewis, except for maybe Sebastian, and it felt even sweeter that the king was _willingly_ sharing this side of himself with him. Maybe his friends were right, maybe there was something there.

He placed his hand on top of the king’s tense fist. “You mean the world to me...Lewis,” he added shyly. 

He waited with bated breath for the king’s response. He had never called him Lewis before, he didn’t even know if the king wanted such a level of casualness between them. All he had said was that he wanted to meet a couple of his friends. Lord he’d never be able to show his face around the castle again if Lewis reprimanded him for this, he’d be far too mortified. 

Where his left hand had previously been laying on top of the kings, he now felt their fingers interdigitate. Strong fingers mixing with slender ones managed to calm the blaring beating of his heart. 

“I’m honored George,” Lewis finally replied, breaking the silence that had settled over them. “And you’re more than welcome to call me Lewis,” he smiled. “Even in a situation like this you manage to be special…” he mumbled under his breath. 

George thought about letting that comment go unnoticed, but if the king really wanted to be a regular part of his life, then he’d have to learn to take banter like everyone else. 

“ _Special,”_ he hummed, tracing his thumb over the back of Lewis’ hand. “Does that mean Sebastian is special too? I’m fairly certain I’ve heard him say your name before. I might have to rethink this relationship if you’re lying to me already,” he jested. 

Lewis’ brown eyes flashed with a little bit of amusement and a little bit of something else.

“I wasn’t lying to you George, you’re both special in your own way, but Sebastian would certainly not be my choice of nurse, he gets far too panicked. Besides,” he said, shifting his weight a little closer to his position, “I like the way you say my name best,” he whispered in George’s reddening ear. “Just between you and me,” he winked.

Maybe he was getting sick, because it certainly felt like he had caught the king’s fever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Pierre/Lewis but I've been loving George/Lewis recently so here you go lol  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
